


Side Hustle

by Tookbaggins



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M, Masturbation, Rings, Smut, Vibrators, for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Ignis tried to hurry home. Noct wouldn’t wait long for him and he wanted to be there for everything.Or Noctis has a cam show and Iggy gets home in time to guest star
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Side Hustle

Ignis checked his watch impatiently as the elevator worked its way up the apartment building. He’d wanted to be home a long time ago. It was Wednesday. It was the night Noct set aside for the little side hustle he’d picked up as a hobby. While Ignis wasn’t always interested he did like to be home in case the mood struck him to participate. 

He checked his watch again and the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open to let him set off down the hall. He walked quickly, resisting the urge to jog the short distance to their door. It was unlocked, waiting for him and as he stepped in he heard the soft hum of his boyfriend’s voice drifting from the living room. He sounded relaxed. Ignis relaxed as well, smiling to himself as he took off his coat. It sounded like he was just getting started. 

He followed the voice, becoming more aware of a faint buzzing as he entered the room. Noct was kneeling against the couch, his back turned toward the webcam and tripod he kept for this very occasion. One arm was reached behind him. He made a small noise and shuddered, arching his back. His attention caught on Ignis and he grinned. “Ah, guess who’s finally home? Maybe I’ll be getting a little company tonight~” 

“I think you will.” Ignis began to unbutton his shirt as he circled around beside to camera, careful  
not to block its view. He took note of what Noct was already doing, that is working a vibrator inside himself. A cock ring and bottle of lube sat nearby, presumably for later. It seemed to be easy going, as he used two fingers to push it more deeply in and moaned softly. His ass wiggled invitingly as Ignis undressed hurriedly, already feeling heat gathering in his face and the pit of his stomach. He stalked toward him, trying to appear more relaxed once he was in the camera’s view. Slowly he caressed Noct’s jawline, tilting his face up to look at him. “Get up.”

Neither of them were fond of commanding each other but knowing there were eyes on them sometimes brought the urge into one of them. Ignis was better at it, with a naturally commanding tone in his voice. Noct sometimes told him he sounded more like royalty than the prince himself. It was useful. As he was told, Noct stood expectantly, moving aside to let Ignis sit on the couch. Ignis motioned for him to turn around and grabbed his hips, pulling him firmly back and into his lap. Noct let out a surprised little squawk and tensed for a moment before relaxing back against him. He picked up the vibrator’s control and offered it to Ignis, who took it gladly. He ran his free hand up Noct’s chest and kissed his neck, enjoying the way he squirmed against him. 

Noct shifted and wiggled his ass against the stiff erection pressing against him, grinning at the camera when he earned a small sound from Ignis. He moaned softly, feeling teeth nip gently against his neck. Ignis let his hand roam down his navel, following the lines of his body to his thighs. A click sounded and the vibrator went up a notch. His hand slid along the inside of Noct’s thigh, careful not to actual make contact. 

“I think I’ll make you wait, since you started without me. Sounds fair, doesn’t it?” He purred into Noct’s skin, lathing his tongue against a bite and enjoying the sounds of protest from his lover.

“That’s not fair at all.”

“Next time you’ll do better, then.” 

“I guess,” Noct huffed. He was squirming more from impatience now than putting on a show. His breath was unsteady and his body tense as he leaned into Ignis. The lightest brush of fingers pulled a soft whine from him, and he tilted his head back, eyes closed. “Oh god...touch me…”

“Touch you? But I’m not done.” He takes Noct into his hand, careful not to give him too much friction. It was difficult as he twitched his hips eagerly, but Ignis wrapped his other arm around his hips, pulling him tighter against him to make him still. He slid his hand down Noct’s shaft, cradling his balls. With deft fingers he clamped his fingers around the base of his cock, sliding the ring into place and buckling it. Noct straightened in surprise, looking down at himself then at Ignis. “Darling, you look surprised.” Ignis grinned and kissed his face gently. 

“How thoughtful.” The amused chuckle Noct released sent a delicious flutter through Ignis’ chest. For a moment he forgot about the camera, squeezing Noct lightly and nuzzling into him with tender affection. Noct let him cuddle for a moment before bucking his hips and whining needily to get his attention back on the fact they had an audience. Caught off guard, Ignis flushed and cleared his throat, finally wrapping his fingers around Noct’s shaft. He turned the vibrator up all the way and abandoned the control, instead sliding his hand up to wrap around Noct’s throat from the front. He merely rested it there for the time being, enjoying the genuine reaction as Noct squirmed and whined. He spread his legs wider, giving the camera a better view as Ignis began to pump his cock in long, steady strokes. 

“Now. I’ll touch you but you cum when I’m done. Understand?” Ignis set his chin on Noct’s shoulder. The only answer he received was the soft moan his boyfriend mustered for him. Bracing himself, Noct reaches up and tangled his fingers through his hair. 

The vibrator had done most of Ignis’ work for him and Noct was hard in his hands, his shaft flush with excitement. He traced his thumb along a vein, followed its throbbing path to the head and ringing his finger around the slit. Noct swore and thrust against his hand, wanting more friction. Obligingly, Ignis wrapped his hand around him and stroked him quickly, his movement twisting on the upstroke. Noct bucked against his hand, obviously close to his limit on stimulation. 

He kept a steady pace, drinking in the little noises and shudders as Noct took more than he could handle. His soft moans were broken occasionally with Ignis’ name, spilling pleadingly from him. He needed release, wanted Ignis to be the one to bring him to it and let him go. He begged, a whine in his voice that only surfaced when he was growing desperate. It was delicious. Ignis paused, turning Noct’s face to him and kissing him deeply, but just once. He took in the dazed look in his eyes, the flush that had taken his face and neck. Noct was beautiful, as always, and the look of arousal made him more so. Ignis smiled, using both hands to reach down and loosen the ring. 

“Wonderful. You’ve done so well tonight.”

“H-Have I?” Noct looked at him hopefully, arms fidgeting with the urge to finish himself. Instead he waited for Ignis, cuddling back into him. His love took him into his hand, feeling along his engorged length a few times before pumping him rapidly. Noct bucked against his hand, unable to remain still any longer. Within seconds his body pulled taught and he threw his head back into Ignis’ shoulder. He came hard, his warm seed spilling across Ignis’ knuckles and spattering his navel. He spread his legs wide and Ignis milked the orgasm as much as he could. 

“Oh god! Fuck…” he came down and Ignis slowed his pace into a soft caress, dragging his hand up Noct’s body. They allowed themselves a couple seconds to catch their breath before Noct shakily stood, moving aside. Ignis stood as well, unashamedly showing off his own excitement as he reached to turn off the camera. The rest of their night would be for just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> I always offer to write nsfw for exchanges but this is the first time I’ve actually gotten to! I had fun and I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
